


契合度向着99%突破——

by Ryanoi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: | ᐕ)⁾发车！





	契合度向着99%突破——

高契合度（大于70%）的AO，在接触距离过于接近时，有极大可能触发发情，尤其是对于初次发情的AO来说。

今天老师刚说过这个知识点……  
时缟晴人沉默地缩在座位上，不安地把视线投向窗外。  
西服规整的衣摆被他汗湿的手心抓得皱起，高速飞驰的风景突然在他眼前被遮断。  
“……唉？”  
“你的气味。”艾尔艾尔弗将飞行器调成自动模式，“想办法控制一下。”  
“怎，怎么控制……”  
时缟晴人几乎不敢去看艾尔艾尔弗的脸，身体内部初次灼烧起来的陌生热度，以及被封闭完全的狭小空间，被安全带紧紧束缚，无法解脱的现状……

“学校没有教你吗？”  
艾尔艾尔弗理所应当地问道，只得到时缟晴人慌乱的摇头作为回应。  
“真的是派不上什么用场啊。”  
“因为课程是最近才开始的……”  
时缟晴人无力地为自己辩护。  
“那说说看，你都学到了什么？”  
艾尔艾尔弗解开他的安全带，自然地将他搂进怀中。  
“艾尔艾尔弗先生？”  
怀中的身体瘦弱而纤细，与自己有着明显的不同。这样的身体有资格用来孕育军人的后代吗？明明就会被轻易地毁掉……上头到底在胡思乱想些什么。  
这家伙的味道也是幼稚得要死的甜味，单纯的白砂糖气息在飞行器里蔓延开来。

“你还不明白吗？现在的状况……”  
艾尔艾尔弗在他耳边低声诱导，为了今天特意穿上的礼服要被他揉得乱七八糟了，令人看不下去，艾尔艾尔弗想要去碰他的手。  
“不要碰我……请，请放我出去！”  
时缟晴人激烈地反抗起来，他的发情气味更加浓郁了，艾尔艾尔弗皱起眉头，他不喜欢这逐渐被本能支配的感觉，然而那甜味像是要麻痹他的神经，说服他投身到被快感充斥的极乐中去，暂时忘却自己的身份与目的。  
“你要去哪里？”艾尔艾尔弗揪着他的衬衫领口，不出意料地触碰到了他皮肤表层的黏腻汗水，时缟晴人的喘息撒在他手背上，一下比一下来得滚烫。  
“总之，不想待在你这里……”  
时缟晴人倔强地继续他微弱的反抗，抓住了艾尔艾尔弗的手，大口呼吸着，脸颊泛起汹涌的红潮。  
艾尔艾尔弗才发现他长着澄澈如海的蓝色眼睛，如今被泪水汪成脆弱的深潭，再摇动一下就要决堤似的，他不由得放松了手上的力道。  
“你不会不明白吧，我们现在是什么关系。”  
艾尔艾尔弗的手指越过他因吞咽分泌过多的唾液而上下鼓动的喉结，点在他紧闭的双唇之上。指腹结着茧，这里按下过无数次扳机，此刻是对着时缟晴人，他的婚约者，Omega，发出的最后一次枪响。

看到时缟晴人不停流下的眼泪，艾尔艾尔弗竟有一瞬间慌了神。  
“我……并不想与艾尔艾尔弗先生结婚。”  
“哦？”艾尔艾尔弗挑起眉，微微眯起的眼睛带着窥视猎物的光芒，“虽说我也对这种强制规定的关系有所不满……但是从你嘴里说出单方面拒绝的话，真是让人生气。”  
“对不起……”  
时缟晴人含着哭腔对他说抱歉，浓郁的甜味铺天盖地的涌来，艾尔艾尔弗第一次有了一种碰见天敌的感觉。  
“还有一会才到我那里，你还能坚持住吗。”  
“……嗯。”  
看到时缟晴人艰难地点头，艾尔艾尔弗将飞行器的速度提升到最大，同时也放开了手。  
在他放手的瞬间，时缟晴人像侥幸逃脱的小老鼠那样，默默地窝在座位角落，将不停颤抖的身体拥紧，好像这样就可以封闭住他往外散发的甜味似的。  
是公害啊，这家伙……如果现在就把飞行器打开，不知道会造成多大的骚动。

“让我试着标记你一次。”  
刚走进艾尔艾尔弗的家里，时缟晴人努力支撑着酸软的身体不倒下去，听到艾尔艾尔弗没有掺杂任何感情的提议，他脑中的第一个念头就是转身逃跑。  
“解除标记手术的费用，我当然也会出的。”  
“……放手！”  
时缟晴人用着最后的力气推拒着他。  
“只是测试契合度能否提高罢了！”  
“但是标记……不可以的……”  
“不是说了可以帮你解除了吗！”  
方才的共处已经让艾尔艾尔弗的本能觉醒了大半，他现在是用战场上训练出的绷紧神经，才控制住不把这个柔弱多事的Omega按在玄关侵犯的欲望。

艾尔艾尔弗强行拽着时缟晴人进了自己的房间，帝国分配给高层的豪宅里只有非常少的装饰，意气风发的军官也只睡着普通的单人床。  
“放我走吧……艾尔艾尔弗先生……”  
激烈的反抗力道弱下去，时缟晴人简直像刚从水中被捞上来似的，大口喘息着，被扔到白色的床铺上。  
没有任何装饰，不为新婚而准备的房间。  
他也……不想与我结婚的，是吗？那为什么还要……  
热潮攀升到最高点，理智快要被焚烧干净，进入彻底的发情期之前，时缟晴人听到艾尔艾尔弗咬牙切齿地在他耳边说着。  
“最终是你占据了主导权啊，时缟晴人。”

艾尔艾尔弗试图说服自己冷静客观地审视面前这位初次见面的Omega，但是他做不到。自己的房间逐步被他的甜蜜气息侵占，平整床单上的皱痕，一圈一圈，围绕着那瘦小的身躯。  
初次爆发情潮的Omega，壮绝的色气与诱导性，不需要艾尔艾尔弗动手，时缟晴人自己主动褪去了精心准备的衣装，缺乏锻炼与日晒的，细腻柔滑的肌肤，和柔和的身体曲线，在关节处会略显直硬些。满溢着色香，如同雨中颤抖的花蕾。  
艾尔艾尔弗粗鲁地解开衣衫，苦涩的信息素靠近了甜腻的Omega。  
完全沉沦进情欲之中的Omega，欢欣地迎接他的到来，每个细胞都喧闹着，渴求快感的程序精密地启动。

艾尔艾尔弗第一次接触如此脆弱的生物，纤细的脖颈只要他爱抚的手再度用力就要被折断，吻他面颊时尝到的咸味，让艾尔艾尔弗再次注视起他的眼睛。  
被本能支配的眼中，已经消弭了所有的挣扎与不甘愿。  
此刻，他是愿意归属于我的，愿意满足我的所有要求。艾尔艾尔弗还是作了说明。  
“只是为了测试契合度罢了。”  
可能是在说服他自己。

时缟晴人只知道自己的大脑已经被Alpha所支配，教科书里细致正确的说明一步步地被实施在自己身上。  
仅仅是肌肤相贴都会带来无尽的快感，在飞行器中就试图遮掩的，不停渗出淫液的私处，此刻也被暴露在那人眼前，被附着着茧的手指玩弄着。  
艾尔艾尔弗甚至觉得这也是甜的，时缟晴人闻起来就像个蜂蜜罐子。  
他的手指不费什么力气就轻松侵入到深处，快要碰到了刚成熟不久的生殖腔口。  
“呃啊……”  
发情状态的Omega不会假意呻吟，但是也无法用清醒的语言表达自己的感觉，只能随着Alpha的动作发出意义难明的音节。

“你太瘦了。”艾尔艾尔弗的手数着他侧腹凸出的肋骨，顺势摸到湿漉漉的腿根，“但是这里又很柔软。”  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
澄澈的少年声音被情欲催化得乖巧诱人，使他不禁想戏弄更多。  
穴口已经湿润到足够限度，艾尔艾尔弗按着他的肩膀，将咬痕附着在光滑的后颈上，刺破肌肤注入信息素，初步标记结束之后，他才缓慢地侵入Omega的身体。紧热温暖的体内带给他无尽的安全感，长驱直入到微微抽搐着的生殖腔前，前端轻轻地碰撞着那处。  
“啊！”  
时缟晴人突然挣扎起来，幼嫩的那处即将被突破的恐惧让他暂时恢复清醒。  
“放开，放开我……”  
体内被充斥得满满当当的，最隐秘的部分随着两人的动作震颤着，疼痛与快感融合，让时缟晴人刚支撑起来的身体再度软倒下去。  
“疼……呜呜……”  
他的眼泪滴落在洁白的床单之上，泄露出可怜的哭声，艾尔艾尔弗笨拙地安慰着他，碰了碰他卷翘的褐色发尾。  
艾尔艾尔弗按住他瘦削的肩膀，屏息着缓缓顶入，生殖腔口守卫的软肉被坚硬的前端顶开，内里是更加致命的柔软紧缠，淫液顺着紧密结合的缝隙流淌下来，时缟晴人感觉到它们正沿着自己的大腿蜿蜒而下，小小的腔内被性器占据，轻微动弹一下都会造成无尽快感的余波。  
“……快点结束！”  
时缟晴人哭着请求，过多的快感逐渐积累，快要把他逼疯，艾尔艾尔弗的身体从身后贴近，带着凛然决绝的苦香。

两个人都忘了这场标记的目的，在本能的促使下，在狭小的单人床上，忘情地交合。  
直到优秀的精液射入体内，情事应当算作结束的时候，艾尔艾尔弗仍旧紧抱着时缟晴人，他的手臂坚定有力，按压住晴人令他动弹不得。

初次发情标记的受孕可能性是……  
契合度达到了……  
99%。

END


End file.
